


Homecoming Game

by G8rguy



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Jonnor - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G8rguy/pseuds/G8rguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude is finally getting to visit Connor in LA for Connor's homecoming football game.  Long distance isn't easy and Jude needs to decide if it is worth all of the stress of the separation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming Game

**Author's Note:**

> After the last few episodes with no Jonnor and hints about next week's episode 3x17 (Sixteen), was motivated to come up with a story that fit the preview as well as some of the sneak pics we have seen. Note to readers: I am a die hard Jonnor fan and in my writing, no negative thoughts allowed...angst, yes, but no problems with scripts, actors, or other "real" issues. It's fun, fluffy, and happy. Sorry, not sorry, I'm sappy and I own it! As with all fan fics, I don't own any characters here, just enjoying telling stories about them.

Jude stepped off the train at the LA station bouncing with energy. He had gotten a ride from Brandon right after school to the station where he boarded the train for LA immediately after school. Throwing his bag over his shoulder he headed for the main entrance where Connor said his mom would be waiting. Connor had to stay at school to get ready for the football game as the team prepped and did dinner together before they played. Walking through the stairs he looked around when he heard a shout.

“JUDE!” he looked up and saw a brunette girl about his age holding a sign that read “Hey Jude!” with hearts and lots and lots of glitter. He had never seen this girl before but she came running up to him and threw her arms around him yelling. “This is so cool!!”

She was laughing and giggling as she looked at him and then she slapped his arm “So have I totally freaked you out?” she said teasingly.

“Yeah” Jude said nervously. He has never seen this girl before but her smile was contagious and her laughter was reassuring.

She slid her arm in his and started pulling. “Well, I am Gina. I go to Winward School with Connor, who is currently preparing for the game tonight. Since Connor can’t come, he sent me to pick you up with his mom. Parking is a beast so I said I would come in and get you and let her stay in the car” Gina didn’t seem to pause to breathe she talked so fast.

“You know Connor?” Jude asked surprised.

“Of course I do. I mean he is pretty dreamy, even by LA standards you know. New guy shows up, good looking, smart, athletic. All the girls noticed Connor and he was really nice and polite, but kept to himself. My brother, Joey, got him to try out for the football team, he’s a year older than us, he said Connor had an amazing tryout. Oh, there she is” Gina suddenly changed direction, pulling on Jude as he saw her dash towards a blue sedan. Opening the door, Jude slid in the front and saw Connor’s mom smiling at him as Gina jumped in the back.

“Hello Jude” she said smiling. “I see Gina found you.”

“Yes ma’am” Jude said. “Thank you for picking me up and for letting me stay this weekend.”

Connor’s mom laughed. “You are welcome Jude. Besides, if I hadn’t agreed I am pretty sure Connor would have walked back to San Diego” she said with a smile.

“Nah” Gina said leaning forward “my sis would have driven him.” Jude looked surprised at that. “Oh, Valerie thinks you two are adorable and is a huge fan. She teases him mercilessly about you” she giggled.

“Oh really?” Jude said with a raised eyebrow. “Do I need to have words with your sister?” Jude said narrowing his eyes.

Gina just burst out laughing as did Connor’s mom. “OMG, you are so exactly like he described” Gina laughed. “He warned us not to mess with you or we would feel it.” Gina rolled her eyes at Jude’s reaction. “So, as I was saying, Connor tried out for the team and did great. Coach said he made it but Connor said he had some questions first. He started grilling Coach Jones about bullying on the team, diversity, and whether the athletic programs had issues with gay athletes. Well, Coach was definitely caught off guard. Joey said he was stammering and stuttering and the guys were all laughing when one guy asked why it mattered. So Connor then says ‘Well when my boyfriend comes to visit, I want to make sure no one has a problem with it’.”

Jude’s eyes widened at that. He knew that Connor wasn’t going to be in the closet at his new school, but he wasn’t sure how he would address it. When they talked Connor just said he was going to be himself and that people would have to deal with it. He hadn't expected him to be so...blunt!

“So” Gina continued “several of the guys started teasing him about his boyfriend, but the good kind of teasing, you know?” Gina was really animated. She tossed her hands about and her face made all these expressions while she told the story. “Riley, the quarterback and captain of the team, he stood up and told Connor that his sister was a lesbian so it didn’t matter to them if he was gay or not. Two other guys had gay siblings and one of the defensive backs has two dads. So everyone was cool and Connor joined the team. Of course after that word got out to the collective dismay of all the girls who had been drawing his name on their notebooks” Gina snorted. 

Jude looked over at Connor’s mom who was trying to keep a straight face as she drove to the school. The rest of the trip passed quickly as Gina went from one story to the next. Most of them Jude had heard from Connor, but Gina was a MUCH better storyteller. She was hilarious and didn’t miss the chance to exaggerate or draw out how everyone reacted. Jude was reminded of a mix between Taylor and Mariana in the excitable girl.

“So, did Connor tell you about the dance?” she asked with a smirk.

“Yeah” Jude said smiling back. “He said that it was tomorrow at the school.”

“Aw yeah” Gina said dancing in her seat. “We have some great dances, but haven’t had any boys dancing together yet so that should be a blast. I mean…have you danced together?”

Jude snickered. “Actually yes. We went to a gay prom this summer” Jude answered and saw Connor’s mom look surprised. 

“Tell! Tell!” Gina lurched forward. “I have not heard this story!”

Jude laughed and proceeded to tell her about Cole’s dance that he and Connor went to. He avoided mentioning some of the stress, but he did mention that it was where he told he was gay for the first time which led to a discussion about labels. Gina wanted to know about their first dance and squealed when he told her it was slow dance version of “I want to dance with somebody” which caused Gina to gush and pull out her phone till she found the song and started playing it. He answered a dozen questions about the dance and while he was honest, he did realize that Connor’s mom was listening carefully and since she looked surprised, he was careful not to say anything that might upset his boyfriend.

“Sounds like you had a great time” Connor’s mom said with a trace of sadness in her voice. She was hesitating but Jude could tell she wanted to ask something so he waited. Finally she took a deep breath. “What did Adam think about it?” she finally asked.

Jude closed his eyes and looked back out the windshield. “Connor didn’t tell him we went. He changed at my house so he wouldn't know we went” Jude admitted and could see her shaking her head in disappointment. The rest of the drive was more subdued.

* * *

They swung by Tito’s Taco Mexican to grab something to eat before heading to the school. Gina continued her storytelling and Jude was laughing hard by the time they left, the cloud of Adam Stevens finally gone from the three of them.

They pulled into the parking lot and headed for the stands. Gina dragged Jude away and Connor’s mom just laughed and said she would see them after the game. Gina dragged him over to the fence to watch the team doing warm ups. She pointed at her brother and was identifying some of the other guys when he interrupted her.

“Connor” he said, voice throbbing. Gina looked over at him and smiled gently before following his gaze and she saw Connor standing there, facing them with his helmet on. Without knowing his number, Jude shouldn’t have been able to spot him, but he had and the look of adoration on the brunette’s face made her struggle to hold in her laughs.

“Good eyes” she finally said and heard his breath catch as Connor, along with the team, turned around and they both got a good look at the boys in their football pants. Gina had to admit that Connor made that uniform look good. She sighed.

“They can’t talk to us till after the game, so come on and I will introduce you to some of our friends” Gina said dragging him to the stands.

Over the next two hours Jude met a dozen of Connor’s new friends and found out that Connor was as popular here as he had been at Anchor Beach but the difference was that every one of them had reacted to him with something like “Connor’s Jude?” when he was introduced. Apparently Connor talked about him a lot which resulted in a lot of blushing for Jude. He also heard a number of comments from several of the girls who were obviously infatuated with Connor. But then Gina started sharing some of the stories Jude had told, and he could admit that she told them much better than he did, and by the end of the game everyone was teasing him about how cute they were. Jude caught Gina’s eyes and she winked at him letting him know she was being very intentional and he expressed his gratitude just as silently.

The game was more fun than Jude expected. Several of the guys sitting with them helped explain things. It was right before the game started that Connor finally spotted Jude and waved with a huge smile on his face when he saw Jude sitting there. That led to at least 15 minutes of all of them teasing Jude about the wave though, he wouldn't admit it, he enjoyed Connor waving and he was tempted to tease back that they were jealous that Connor wasn't waving to them, but he wasn't that bold yet. Connor's team was playing their homecoming game so the stands were packed and everyone was yelling. It finally came down to the fourth quarter and Winward was down 24-28, but they had the ball with less than two minutes left in the game, back on the 30 yard line, and the other team was doing everything to hold them back.

On a 3rd down, Joey threw a long spiral right to Connor who had broken free of the mass of players and had tore down the field before turning and jumping up in the air to catch the pass. Landing with the ball in his arms, Connor took off and dodged first one, then another, and yet another defender as he raced down the field. Everyone was on their feet screaming along with Jude and he jumped and yelled as Connor ran the ball into the endzone scoring a touchdown. The stands erupted in chaos as everyone was yelling and screaming. The kicker got them the extra point putting Winward ahead 31-28 which held till the end giving them the win.

Everyone was laughing and dancing in the stands when Gina grabbed Jude’s hand and pulled them down to the field. She got them to the edge where they watched the team celebrating with Connor getting lots of congratulatory pats and the coach walked over and handed him a football and the rest of the team erupted in cheers. Gina smiled and looked at Jude who had a confused look on his face.

“Connor got the game ball” she yelled over the noise and laughed at Jude’s surprised face.

They stood there for a few minutes before Connor came running over to them with a huge grin on his face and the next thing he knew he was being hugged by his sweaty, laughing boyfriend. 

“Jude!” Connor yelled as they hugged and Jude heard Gina laughing next to them. Jude pulled back and Connor pushed the football into Jude’s hands. “I want you to have this” Connor said with a blinding smile. “I gotta go to the locker room, but I will see you in thirty minutes, okay?” Connor said looking nervously at Jude as he saw the other players all running off together. Jude just nodded and smiled as Connor’s face lit up as he took off running to the locker room.

Jude turned back to see Gina looking at him with a huge grin. “You know that’s the first time he was given the game ball” she said as she linked her arm with his and headed toward the parking lot. Jude was stunned that Connor would give him his first game ball.

They found Connor’s mom who was still smiling and talking to some of the other parents. She saw them walk up and looked at the ball in Jude’s hand with a curious expression.

“Connor was given the game ball and he gave it to Jude” Gina said happily. She squeezed Jude’s arm as several of the adults looked surprised but Connor’s mom just looked like she expected it. 

Connor’s mom proceeded to introduce Jude to several of the other parents as Connor’s boyfriend from San Diego, no hesitation or discomfort, rather she sounded proud. Jude was stunned by how different it was compared to Adam and he really understood how different it must be for Connor now having a parent who was loving, proud, and supportive without condition or limitation. This separation was terrible for him but he was reassured that he had made the right choice to encourage Connor to come here. Adam constantly apologized for his mistakes, but he kept making them. He said he got it, but Jude saw the problem. There was nothing to get. Lena, Stef, and Connor’s mom got it…you loved and supported your kids. Period. End of discussion. Jude and Connor being gay made Adam uncomfortable and he needed to “adjust” and “figure it out”. But there was nothing to figure out. 

Jude sighed knowing this separation wouldn’t be resolved quickly, but he was more determined than ever that Connor would have a place to feel safe and accepted no matter how tough it was for Jude. He looked at Connor’s mom talking about him so proudly, not just on the field, but in his classes and he smiled. She was so different from the woman Jude remembered when she was still living with Connor and Adam. Being away from her ex-husband had allowed her to flourish as much as it had Connor.

Gina stayed with them for about 20 minutes before her older sister came and grabbed her and they both said goodbyes after Jude was thoroughly embarrassed by Valerie who, true to Gina’s promise, had gushed over Jude and told him how cute he was, how cute she thought he and Connor were, and more which made Jude feel he had a permanent blush. Connor’s mom just watched and laughed…the traitor!

Shortly after they left Connor showed up and gave his mom a quick hug before turning toward Jude and giving him a much longer, more heartfelt hug. That caused a snide comment from his mom about ‘know who he really wants to see’ before she herded them into the car. She didn’t even comment when Connor pulled Jude into the backseat with him leaving his mom alone in the front. The drive home was fairly quiet with Connor holding onto Jude’s hand fiercely. Jude kept looking at the blonde next to him and whenever their eyes would meet they would both blush and look away. Finally Jude sighed and leaned his head on Connor’s shoulder. Connor tensed for a second before letting out a deep breath and leaning his head on Jude’s for the rest of the drive home.

They got to the house and grabbed Jude’s bag and Connor’s gear and headed up to Connor’s room. Jude and Connor entered his room which looked a lot like it had in San Diego since he had taken all of his stuff when he left so it actually felt comfortable. Connor pushed the door almost closed before he turned to Jude and grabbing both hands they came together and leaned in, resting their foreheads together.

Jude just stood there, enjoying the physical presence of his boyfriend. The smell of his shampoo and soap and that scent that was distinctly ‘Connor’ was clear as was the sound of his boyfriend’s breathing. Connor’s hands were constantly shifting around Jude’s hands and Jude couldn’t tell how long they stood there before Connor pulled back just a bit causing Jude to look up, and seeing those hazel eyes, he smiled.

Smiling back at him, Connor leaned forward and connected their lips gently, a bare caress before he pulled away and took a deep breath. “I’ve missed you so much” Connor breathed heavily.

Jude chortled. “I heard. Your friends told me you talk about me a lot. Melissa says they were getting ready to start making you sit somewhere else at lunch” his voice, though teasing, is filled with emotion. “I guess you like me…I mean like, like” he smirks.

Connor rolls his eyes and then laughs aloud. He looks at the dark brown eyes staring at him before he leans in for another kiss, much less chaste than the other one and Jude feels his pulse catch as this kiss is more like the ones when Adam caught them making out. Jude’s hands pulled free and grabbed onto Connor’s sides and slipped around to feel along his back while he felt Connor’s hands come to rest on his hips, holding Jude close. Things were about to get interesting.

“CONNOR! JUDE! Come on down!” Connor’s mom yelled, sounding really close, which caused them to pull apart. Looking at each other they both laughed softly before heading downstairs, holding hands, as they joined Connor’s mom who had set up a movie and snacks. Connor looked ready to argue when she looked at them, a knowing look in her eyes that said she knew exactly what they had been doing. They both decided discretion was called for and they all sat down for the night.

After the movie, the boys headed up to Connor’s room to get ready for bed as they were both exhausted. Connor gracefully offered Jude the lower bed in the bunk beds in his room.

“Why do you have bunk beds anyway?” Jude asked after he came out of the bathroom in his PJs.

“Well I mentioned getting a bigger bed but mom just looked at me and laughed. She said if you were going to visit I could choose…bunk beds or you stay in the guest room” Connor said not looking at Jude directly. Jude paused for a moment before he started giggling which caused Connor to as well. After a few minutes they both crawled into their beds and though they tried to stay awake, they were both out in minutes.

* * *

The next morning was slow and easy. They both slept in before being dragged out of the room by Connor’s mom who told them they weren’t going to sleep all day. It was only 10am which sucked, but the breakfast she made didn’t. They obliterated all the food she made quickly before heading to the living room to play video games.

They had been playing for a while when Connor paused the game and looked at Jude. Jude looked back, confused before Connor finally spoke.

“So, how are you doing?” Connor finally asked, guilt clear on his face.

Jude sighed and put down the controller and reached for his boyfriend. Grasping his hand, he gently tugged and Connor quickly shuffled over and leaned his head on Jude’s shoulder. Jude wrapped him in a hug as he felt the blonde trembling. “I’m doing okay…no, let me change that” Jude started and Connor looked at him. “It sucks. I hate not seeing you every day. I want to hold your hand, kiss you, and run my fingers through your hair to straighten it up” Jude said putting his words to truth by sliding his fingers through Connor’s hair above his ears.

“But. Connor, your mom introduced me to a bunch of the other parents as your boyfriend. And she sounded as proud of that as she was of your performance on the field.” Jude saw Connor’s eyes start to glisten. “She gets it without having to try. You have a place here that is not only safe, but let’s you be yourself without fear or anxiety and that’s something that’s more valuable than…well, anything. You have amazing friends here who tease you about your boyfriend and how you are always going on about how awesome he is…which he is” Jude fliched as Connor shoved his shoulder at that statement and Jude laughed. 

“Connor” Jude suddenly got serious, “I get it. You need this. Having this place, right now, is so important and I wouldn’t give it up for anything.” Connor looked at him and opened his mouth to speak but Jude’s finger touched his lips silencing him. “I mean it. Connor, I found my safe place. When Lena and Stef adopted me…gave me a permanent family…I am not sure I can every truly explain how that made me feel so…free. Knowing that they loved me, no matter what, was everything to me. Even when Callie wasn’t adopted I knew that I was safe. When Callie was adopted it was even better.” Jude took a deep breath before he continued. “If being here, with your mom, right now allows you to feel even a tenth of what I feel being an Adams-Foster, then you need to be here and I will do anything to keep you here.”

“I don’t deserve you” Connor whispered, his heart in his eyes.

“Wrong. You deserve so much more than you realize. Connor, I love you. Mama says that loving someone means that their happiness is as important as your own. Being apart…it’s not fun, but it’s not forever” Jude smiled a slightly wicked smile. “Besides, Grandma Sharon said that when she and Frank were first married, he was in the navy and they had to do the long distance thing for three years and though it sucked, it just made things interesting for them.” Jude blushed suddenly.

Connor caught the blush and pulled Jude into a hug. “Interesting how?” he asked sneaking a quick kiss to Jude’s cheek.

“She said that while it sucked being apart, it made the time when they were able to be together all the more precious” Jude said and then blushed harder. “She also said that their feet barely hit the floor” he laughed as Connor worked out what that meant and he blushed and laughed, hiding his face in Jude’s neck.

“So you are saying that we should spend the whole weekend in my room…” Connor said his voice low.

Jude thumped his head and laughed. “Dork. Nice try but no. It means that while being apart sucks…it just means that we have to make the time we’re together count more.”

Connor smiled and leaned over to kiss him again. Jude responded to the quick kiss with another and suddenly Connor pushed forward as Jude fell back to lay on the couch, Connor above him, and their kissing intensified. They kissed for a few minutes, pulling apart briefly for air while their hands moved along their sides and back for a few minutes before a voice split the air. “BOYS!” Connor’s mom yelled out causing them to jump apart.

“Yes mom?” Connor yelled back and frowned at Jude who was failing at holding back his laughter at Connor.

“Too quiet in there!” she yelled. Connor laid his head down on Jude’s chest while his boyfriend blushed and then pushed him back to a sitting position. 

“Let’s play” Jude said handing Connor back his controller, much to his boyfriends disapproval. 

The boys spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon hanging out before getting ready for the dance. Connor’s mom offered to drive but Gina was picking them up, Valerie driving, and they all went together after a ton of pictures that Connor’s mom took. To make things worse, she started sending them to Jude’s moms and had asked for ones of the LGBT Prom and Stef was sending them to her!

The dance was fun, but kind of anti-climactic. They danced, both slow and fast songs, and while they were the only gay couple there, no one really seemed to care. They spent the night with Connor’s new friends and teammates and his status as game MVP definitely garnered them a lot of attention. Jude was floored when “their song” came on and he looked up to see Gina standing at the DJ station with a huge grin on her face. He didn’t care. He was dancing with Connor and neither one of them cared about anyone else.

* * *

Suddenly it was Sunday and Jude was heading back home. He was surprised to hear that moms had agreed to allow the twins to actually have two different parties after all. Since Jesus’s friend Nate, who was also dating Mariana, had gotten his dad to allow them to use his warehouse for the party, as well as hosting Brandon’s play, moms had agreed to two parties. So it seemed that Jude would get to attend Mariana’s party after all. Jesus had done a much smaller, skate party in the warehouse on Saturday without all the fancy clothes and stuff. But the party tonight would be more typical and Jude would be able to be there.

“Tell Mariana and Jesus happy birthday from me” Connor said holding him as they stood together at the train station. “I’m sorry I can’t be there for it.”

“I will and it’s okay Connor” Jude said quickly hugging his boyfriend. They stayed together till Jude heard the call for his train and slowly pulled apart. They kissed quickly and Jude turned to head to his train. He got a few steps before he felt a hand grab his wrist pulling him back. Jude fell into Connor’s arms and their kiss was quick but fierce. “I love you” Connor said looking at Jude. 

“I love you too” Jude whispered after grabbing a quick final kiss.

“I will see you soon” Connor whispered and then he smirked “and I won’t let your feet hit the floor!”

Jude looked shocked for a second before bursting out in laughter along with Connor. Connor stepped back with a smile as Jude boarded the train. He grabbed his seat and looked out the window to see Connor standing there with his hand up. Jude held his hand to the window and kept it there till the train started moving. Connor stood there looking at Jude, his face sad, but determined as the train pulled out of the station and Jude couldn’t see the platform anymore.

He leaned back into his seat when his phone buzzed. Pulling it out he saw a text from Connor.

 **Connor:** You make me strong enough to do this. Love you!

Jude smiled and typed quickly.

 **Jude:** Love you too! Can you come for my birthday? 

Jude smiled and leaned back. They could do this!


End file.
